Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Jungle Book 2
in india in the man village Mowgli tells stories of his adventures in the jungle to his new parents Shanti and adopted younger brother Ranjen and Mowgli teachs Ranjen of roaring by pouncing Shanti later Mowgli encourages Shanti to venture into the jungle with him but his father stops him and grounds him meanwhile in the Baloo is dancing with the dummy he made of Mowgli and Bagheerah is taken pity on him meanwhile Shere Khan returns to the jungle and is furouis with Mowgli for making a fool out of him and Rocky and Bullwinkle return to the jungle and meet Baloo and Bagheerah again Bagheerah warns them of Shere Khan who is out for revange but Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle head for the village but Bagheerah gets Coinel Hathi and the elephant herd to stop them and Hathin Jr leads them to the man village and Shere Khan hunts for the village but on his way is mocked by the vultures with their new friend Lucky and Shere Khan enters the village and Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle take Mowgli back to the jungle and Shere Khan attacks the village again but flees into the jungle and Shanti goes looking for Mowgli but in the jungle Kaa spots and tries to snatch Mowgli but gets stickers in his eyes he later spots Shanti and hypnotises her but Ranjen saves Shanti and hits Kaa in the head and throws him off into the jungle and Kaa meets Shere Khan again and Shere Khan forces Kaa to tell him where Mowgli is by grabbing his neck and Kaa tells Shere Khan that Mowgli is at the swamp and Shere Khan seaeches for Mowgli there and Baghreerah meets Hahti again who warns him that man is in the jungle and they search for Mowgli and Baloo Mowgli Rocky and Bullwinkle grab fruit but Bagheerah shows up and tells Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle that man is in the jungle looking for Mowgli and Bagheerah runs off to find Mowgli and and Baloo takes Mowgli Rocky and Bullwinkle to a secret hideout and Shanti and Ranjan look for Mowgli and Shere Khan enters the swamp but sees no sign of Mowgli knowing that Kaa has lied to him and Lucky arrives and tells Shere Khan that Mowgli is headed down river with Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle and Shere Khan heads to find him but Lucky grabs Shere Khans tail and Shere Khan grabs Luckys neck and attacks him barely killing him and countinues his search and Mowgli Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle enter the secret hideout which turns out to be King Louies old hideout and King Louie has moved away and Baloo has a party and Rocky and Bullwinkle get in the dance so does Mowgli and than Baloo tells them about the village and the rules and Mowgli runs off and meets up with Shanti and Ranjan and Baloo frightens them and gets socked on the nose and Mowgli is angry at Baloo for scaring them later Mowgli catches up with Shanti and Ranjan who get caughted by Shere Khan Shere Khan threatens to kill Mowgli for making a fool out of him he chases Mowgli to an anceint temple and Shanti goes after him Ranjan stays with Bagheerah and Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle go in to save Mowgli and Shanti and Shere Khan attacks Baloo knocks Shere Khan down but Shere Khan knocks Baloo aside and Rocky and Bullwinkle grab ahold of Shere Khan but Shere Khan knocks them aside too and chases Mowgli and Shanti on top of an ancient tiger mouth below is a lake of lava the mouth breaks and Mowgli Shanti and Shere Khan fall towards the molten lava but Baloo saves Mowgli and Rocky and Bullwinkle save Shanti and Shere Khan lands on a platform on the lava lake but gets trapped inside the ancient tiger mouth and Lucky returns and taunghts Shere Khan who cant get free and Baloo Bagheerah Rocky and Bullwinkle return Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan home and the father apologizes saying he should have known that the jungle was just apart of who he was and later Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan return to the jungle with Baloo and Bagreerah while Rocky and Bullwinkle go back to their own home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films